


Please Don't Leave Me

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Red Kansas, Ruby Slippers, Teenage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 22:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After living in Storybrooke for some time, Dorothy and Ruby have become fast friends. When Dorothy's jealousy over Mulan and Ruby's relationship become revealed, Dorothy panics and attempts to leave town. Will Ruby be able to stop Dorothy from leaving and confess her own feelings for the girl before it's too late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Me

“Wait a minute. Are you _jealous_ that Mulan was flirting with me?” questioned Ruby with a surprised expression.

Unable to hide the blush that crept up her face, Dorothy glanced away from the other girl, taking in the decorations of the small diner. “No. Of course not.” She inwardly cursed herself for her terrible attempt at lying.

“You _so_ are. Oh my god!” Ruby sported a wide grin as she let the new information sink in.

Feeling rejected and embarrassed by the other girl, Dorothy bolted from the diner into the cold air of night, hot tears staining her cheeks.

Realizing her mistake, the young waitress called after her, “Kansas, wait!”

But it was too late. She was gone.

* * *

 

When Ruby arrived at the diner the next morning, there was an envelope with her name on it taped to the cash register. She eyes it curiously before taking into her own hands and retrieving its contents.

_Ruby,_

_I’m sorry I left like that last night. I now realize how stupid and foolish it was for me to ever think that someone like me could have a chance with someone like you. I won’t bother you ever again. Thanks for everything. You were a great friend._

_-Kansas_

Immediately after reading the note, Ruby rushed to the Bed & Breakfast only to find out from Granny that Dorothy had checked out earlier that morning.

Tears began pouring down the young brunette’s face as she thought of a life where she’d never see Kansas again. No. She wouldn’t have it. She refused to live that life.

Turning her attention to a nearby wall clock, Ruby realized that it was only 7:45. The first bus out of Storybrooke leaves at eight, so she still has time to make it to the station before it’s too late.

“I will find you, Kansas,” Ruby promised to herself as she griped tighter to the small swatch of the girl’s dress that she had been given.

* * *

Despite being out of breath and exhausted, Ruby made it to the station just in time to see the bus pulling up to the loading dock. Quickening her speed, she raced to the doors and begged the driver to let her on.

Immediately her eyes caught with Dorothy’s own hazel ones and her heart dropped into her stomach. Ruby noted the tear-stained cheeks of the other girl’s and wished she wasn’t the cause of that pain.

Making her way toward the back of the bus where the other brunette sat leaning against the window, she voiced her apology, “I’m so sorry I laughed at you last night. I wasn’t trying to make fun of you or humiliate you in anyway. I just…”

“Save it,” the other girl snapped. “I don’t want you to apologize just to clear your conscience. I’m perfectly fine on my own. I’ve been alone all my life." 

“I like you!” Ruby’s hands flew to cover her mouth. Well, I guess now’s as good a time as any. “I want to be with you, too. Last night I laughed because I was in shock…that a girl like **you** could want someone like me. I never thought–” 

Before she could let out another word, Dorothy’s lips were on her own. It had been both of the girl’s first kisses and then felt as if they were high on clouds, far away from earth.

When they broke apart, their eyes met and they shared knowing glances, conveying all their unspoken thoughts and promises.

“Okay, okay! I’ve got a deadline to meet. Are you two lovebirds done yet,” called out the driver, who was wearing a knowing smile of her own. Both girls turned to look at the woman then burst out into laughter.

When they arrived back at Bed & Breakfast later that morning, Granny asked how long Dorothy planned on staying this time.

“I’m not going anywhere anytime soon,” she smiled in response, finally happy to have somewhere–or rather someone–to call home.


End file.
